Polyamide resin has been applied in a wide variety of fields including electric equipment, electronic equipment, precision machine, automobile parts, building material and miscellaneous goods, for its excellent features including easiness of forming or molding, appearance, economy, mechanical strength, and physical and chemical properties. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a fiber-reinforced resin material that includes a continuous reinforcing fiber impregnated with a thermoplastic resin composition that contains a polyamide resin and a flame retardant.